


School's not out yet, ladies. Please get back in your seats.

by mezzosesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, High School, Mentioned Tsunderplane, Slice of Life, The old 'I'm taking my friend to the infirmary' trick, works everytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: Skateboard Girl really hates school, and will do whatever it takes to get out of the classroom for the day, even if it means roping in her best friend.





	School's not out yet, ladies. Please get back in your seats.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the #Skeletonsgointhecloset event by TheFloatingStone on tumblr <3

Skateboard Girl drummed her fingers on the desk, trying and failing to drown out the sound of her teacher droning on about something or other at the front of the class. God, what time was it? Could she leave yet? She looked up at the clock, groaning out loud when she realized it was only 10:30.

She had to get out of there. She’d go mad, otherwise.

“Yo, FG,” She whispered, trying to catch the attention of the fire elemental in front of her. ”I can’t take this anymore, let’s bounce.”

The monster in front of her didn’t react, keeping her gaze on the chalkboard as she scribbled down notes in her notebook. Her flames swayed softly, independent of their actions, curling around the collar of her uniform and shifting under her clothing. Skateboard could’ve zoned out and gotten lost in the movement (like she had many times before in Homeroom), but today she was determined.

“FG...FG! Yo, FG!”

The flame monster sighed, gently but firmly laying her pencil down on top of her notes before turning around in the chair. “Yes, Skate.”

“School sucks. I want to leave.”

FG hazarded a look at the front of the room. She reached out for her notebook and set it up on her desk to hide her body before returning her attention back to Skateboard girl. She leaned in close, lowering her voice to a whisper. “We can’t leave, the teacher’s going over exam prep.”

“You don’t need the exam prep, you’re smart.”

“Yeah, but you’re not,” FG said it as gently as she could, and even though it was a bit true, the bluntness still hurt.

“Damn, that smarts. Make it up to me by tutoring me in a cafe after we leave.”

“Who said anything about leaving--” FG cut herself off before she got too loud, taking in a deep breath to calm her flames. “How are we even going to leave?”

Skateboard grinned, and her tentacle-like hair curled up in amusement. “The usual way, of course.”

FG stared at her pensively, and then her eyes grew wide with realization. “ _What?_ No.”

“Come on, FG, it’s the only way.”

“I hate lying like that, and stop calling me FG! Where does the G come from, Skate? My name is Fuku Fire. _Fire_. There’s no G anywhere--”

“Chill, the G is for ‘girl’. Like, you know, I’m Skateboard Girl, and you’re my Fuku girl, hence FG. It’s like, a squad goals thing.”

“That doesn’t even--”

**“Ahem. Am I interrupting you two?”**

Skateboard Girl and FG looked up from her heated argument, paling under the steely gaze of their teacher. His one slitted eye flickered between the two of them, and his tongue hung low beneath his fangs. **“Care to tell the classssss about your riveting chat? I can only assssssume that it’sss more ssstimulating than my current lecture.”**

“Oh, n-nothing like that, s-sir--I mean, sir!” Skate squeaked, waving her hands frantically. “It’s just, FG--er, Fuku isn’t feeling well!”

He turned his gaze to FG expectantly. **“Isss that true, Msss. Fire?”**

“I..” FG discretely looked to Skateboard before returning to the teacher. “Yes, I think it’s the chill in the air. It’s making my body temperature drop. It might be best if I go lay down in the infirmary for a while.”

 **“I underssstand your plight. I too sssuffer from the cold, it makesss me fatigued.”** The teacher shook his head as if warding off the cold in his memories. “ **Go ahead. Sssend the nurssse my regardsss.”**

“Thank you, sir,” Fuku bowed her head and slowly got to her feet. Skateboard followed suit, wrapping her arm around Fuku’s.

“I’m going to escort her there, teach!”

**“...Be quick about it and come right back, Msss. Girl.”**

“Right-o!” Skateboard maneuvered Fuku around the rows of desks, gingerly holding her arm as if she would break. She kept up the act until they left the classroom, waiting until they were well down the hall before pumping her fist in the air. “Yes! We did it! Nice work, FG!”

“You owe me so many snacks,” FG grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “And at least one hot lava drink.”

Skateboard laughed, slinging her arm around FG’s shoulders and pulling her in close. “Of course, of course, whatever you want, girl, I got you. Now let’s make like a plane and zoom!”

“Oh, speaking of which! Shouldn’t we get Tsunderplane? If I’m going to skip school, I don’t want to go without her.”

Skateboard waved her off. “Already texted TG. Told her senpai had their eye on her. She probably throttled her engines so hard the teacher sent her out.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Not for us!” Skateboard reached into her inventory and pulled out her trusty board and hat. She dropped the board to the floor before putting the hat on backward. “Now come on, we’re burning daylight, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all forms of kudos/comments/love!


End file.
